


Looking Cute

by BookRockShooter



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bellamy and Clarke are dorks, F/M, Fluff, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Octavia loves to make fun of her brother lmao, Snapchat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess idk, idk I got bored and wrote this I hope it's cute, like that's it lmao, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: "Her phone pings again, and Bellamy goes back to reading his book while his sister texts away. A few moments later, she squeals and starts giggling, startling Bellamy. 'Okay, now what?'Still giggling, Octavia manages to say, 'My friend said to tell you that you’re cute!'"





	Looking Cute

**Author's Note:**

> whoops I'm still bad at titles
> 
> AnYwAy I recently binged the show The 100 and then bought the books (I still need to finish them tho) and I have fallen into Bellarke hell. It's,, not as fun as I thought it would be because I was under the impression they were canon before watching so yE AH (s5 is,, interesting so far tbh)
> 
> I thought combining bellarke + snapchat would be fun and this is what happened so hopefully somebody finds this cute idk lmao-
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully!!

It’s not that Bellamy doesn’t like it when Octavia visits him when she doesn’t feel like spending the weekend holed up in her dorm room. Bellamy loves his little sister; her visitations always make his weekends better.

This fact, though, is quickly becoming a thing of the past, or it will, if Octavia doesn’t _get off her damn phone._

“O,” Bellamy sighs, exasperated, when Octavia takes yet another selfie, making silly faces into the camera. He puts down his book and focuses completely on his sister. “When did you last visit me?”

Octavia taps away at her phone for another few seconds before finally looking at him. “Uh, like, two weeks ago?”

“So you haven’t completely forgotten about me!” he cries, feigning shock. His sister rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him. “Seriously, what are you doing?”

“Snapping people,” she says, like it’s obvious.

It’s not, of course, but she doesn’t seem to realize that.

“What the hell is ‘snapping’?” Bellamy asks, squinting suspiciously. “Is that code for drugs?”

“Unless I suddenly have the ability to send people drugs over text, then no, Bell,” Octavia says. She looks annoyed but sounds fond, a common combination for when she’s around him, it seems. Bellamy raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, so then what are you doing?”

Octavia’s phone makes a sound, and she says, “I’m talking to my friend on that app, Snapchat. You know it, right? Because if you don’t I think I’ll have to disown you as my brother.”

Bellamy shakes his head and sighs. “Octavia, my dear sister, you seem to have let it slip your mind that you basically _threatened_ me into getting a Snapchat a while back.” Octavia rolls her eyes again as he adds, “So yes, I know of it. I just don’t use it often.”

“Okay, so yeah, that’s it. Like I said, I’m talking to my friend on Snapchat; we’re sending each other selfies with all of today’s new filters. Here, hold still and look at the camera.”  
Bellamy does, because he can’t seem to deny his sister anything, but he frowns while he does it. 

“Uh, why?”

He hears a camera shutter noise, and then Octavia says, “Aw, you actually look nice for once with this filter on! You should get plastic surgery to look like this all the time.”

“What?”

Octavia waves her phone in his direction. “I gave you the dog filter, since you’re a bitch.”

“Jesus, okay,” he says, amused but also somewhat offended. Octavia could be mean sometimes.

Her phone pings again, and Bellamy goes back to reading his book while his sister texts away. A few moments later, she squeals and starts giggling, startling Bellamy. “Okay, now what?”

Still giggling, Octavia manages to say, “My friend said to tell you that you’re cute!”

Bellamy actually feels himself blush at her words. “Uh, tell her I said thanks, I guess? Wait, which friend is this? Did Raven say that? Because if so, tell her to fuck off instead, but, like, in a friend way.” Bellamy likes most of his sister’s college friends, but Raven is his favorite to annoy, so he hopes it is actually her so Octavia can pass along his friendly message.

Octavia takes another picture of him and says, amidst his complaints, “You wouldn’t know her. Her name’s Clarke and we met through Raven. They’ve been friends since high school when they got fucked over by the same guy. Now they’re, like, besties. It’s pretty inspiring, actually.”

“All of that was unnecessary information, but okay,” Bellamy says, rolling his eyes. “Why haven’t I met this Clarke, then?”

“Just never happened, I guess,” Octavia says, shrugging. She grins again. “She said ‘you’re welcome,’ by the way.”

Bellamy flushes again and throws another pillow at Octavia for laughing at him. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

-

“Shit, which room number is it again?”

Bellamy’s scrolling through his messages with Octavia, trying to find the one where she gave him her room number. He’s decided to drop in for a surprise visit, since she’s been the one travelling to see him for the most part.

He finally finds her message – _“my room # is apparently 1313, how unlucky : ((((“_ – and grins, heading down the appropriate hallway.

When he approaches the room 1313, he’s not surprised to hear some weird heavy metal song playing loudly from the room. Octavia had discovered some heavy metal band her junior year, and is still going through a weird phase with it, it seems.

Shaking his head, he knocks on the door, hitting hard enough for somebody to hopefully hear him.

The volume eventually lowers, and then the door swings open. Bellamy’s greeted with a pretty blonde girl with wide blue eyes and a little mole above her lip. He realizes that she’s actually. . . really attractive, the longer he stares at her.

“Oh,” he says, trying to get himself together. _Not now, Bellamy,_ he thinks to himself. “Uh, is- is Octavia here?”

“Oh,” the blonde says too, though she sounds slightly more breathless than he did. “Um, yeah, she’s-”

“Who’s asking for me?” he hears his sister say, and then she gasps, delightedly, upon seeing Bellamy at the door. “Bell! I never thought you’d visit again!” She flings her arms around him, and he laughs and hugs back, saying, “We just saw each other a few weeks ago, but okay.”

The blonde girl says, “You’re Bellamy. Of course. Okay,” and backs away to sit on one of the two beds in the small dorm. She looks pretty nervous, and Bellamy’s immediately concerned. He extracts himself from Octavia and takes a step or two towards her.

“You okay?”

“Oh,” Octavia says from behind him, sounding absolutely giddy. “Bellamy, I forgot to introduce you! This is my friend, Clarke.”

The other girl groans and hides her face in her hands, and Bellamy sort of freezes.

Clarke. The girl who called him cute. _Right._

“So you think I’m cute, huh?” he says, and then immediately cringes. Yes, Bellamy, brilliant thing to bring up.

Clarke looks stricken at that and Octavia makes a disgusted noise. “If you could _not_ try to pick up my friend while I’m right here,” she says, smacking Bellamy’s arm. He winces, but doesn’t bother saying anything. “Anyway, how about you two get to know each other while I make a dramatic exit to go visit Lincoln? Yes? Okay, bye,” she says airily, leaving the room after her words.

The silence is thick and awkward for a few moments before Clarke clears her throat. “So, um, should I say sorry for calling you cute, or would that make things worse?”

“What?” Bellamy says immediately, surprised. “No, it’s, uh- it’s cool. I love being called cute.” Then he groans at his choice of words. “Okay, yeah, that didn’t sound conceited at all.”

Clarke grins at him, though, so maybe that was an okay thing to say. “No, it’s fine. Because you’re cute. Yeah.” Her grin falls into a frown. “God, this is awkward.”

“I mean, I think it’s fine. You’re pretty cute too, so- now we can both be awkward.” Bellamy cannot believe how weird he’s being. Normally, he has much better skills when it comes to talking to girls. Clarke is just- adorable, though, so he can’t be blamed for this, right? It’s her fault for being cute. Yeah.

She looks surprised at his words. “You think I’m cute, too?”

“Adorable, actually,” he admits, and then grins when she laughs.

“Wow, thanks. Uh- wanna go have lunch together or something? Not that this whole calling-each-other-cute-several-times thing isn’t fun, but we should probably get to know each other a bit more if this is going to be a normal thing.” She bites her lip nervously.

Bellamy’s grin gets wider. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

-

“I can’t believe you’ll keep a streak with Clarke, but not me.”

Bellamy pauses from his selfie-taking and makes a face at Octavia. “Maybe I just like her better.”

“You’re even taking _selfies_ for her,” Octavia says in mock-horror, completely ignoring Bellamy. “Who are you?”

He finally takes one that he thinks looks nice and adds a heart sticker before hitting send. “Shut up.”

Octavia grins at that. “Nah, I’m just playing. I think it’s cute.”

Bellamy flushes and flips her the bird; she walks off, laughing. His phone makes a noise, and he picks it up quickly, heart pounding and lips pulling into a grin when he sees the notification.

_ThatCuteGirl has sent you a snap!_

He opens it too find a selfie of Clarke with a caption that reads, _“am I cute still?”_

He screenshots it before replying with, _“You always are.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you liked that! It's just a short silly thing that I wrote in like an hour haha don't mind me
> 
> Anyway you can follow me @bookrockshooter on tumblr to yell about The 100 with me (or various other things) if you so wish so yeah there's my self-promo lmaoo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
